


Worth It pt. 10

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last one for the moment. I'm leaving tomorrow for my internship with Disney World. I hope this ends okay for you guys and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 10

“Hey, mom,” Alex said happily as she answered her phone. She’d called Eliza a few days ago and left her a message to call her back when she was back in the country.

“Hi, sweetheart, what are you up to?” Alex beamed. The woman seemed to be in a good mood which made Alex’s job a lot easier.

“I’m on break actually,” She looked around at the lab where she was taking her lunch break. Winn was there too working on another computer near her and she could tell his interest was piqued as he not so secretly listened to her conversation, “I was wondering if you had a few days off to maybe come see me?”

Eliza was silent for a moment, “Okay, what’s up?”

“Nothing. I can’t want to see my mother?” Alex asked and even she knew that was bullshit.

“Not my child,” Eliza laughed, “But yeah, Alex. I’ll come see you. Tomorrow okay?”

“Tomorrow’s perfect, mom. Thanks!” She hung up a moment later and Winn looked up in question, “What?”

“That was weird.”

“My girlfriend proposed and I don’t think I should tell her over the phone,” Alex finally settled on just telling him the truth. There was no reason to lie after all.

“Really?” He said in genuine interest and she nodded, “Congrats.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex met her mother in the driveway when she pulled up the next day and hugged her tightly, “Hey, mom.”

“Alex,” She said back as she hugged her daughter tightly. They finally pulled back moments later, “You seem settled in well.”

“Yeah, I think I am,” She said matter of factly as she grinned at her mother and Eliza just smiled back at her.

Alex grabbed her mother’s overnight bag and led her towards the house, “And where’s that fiancée of yours?” She asked nonchalantly.

“She’s painting,” Alex answered immediately before freezing and turning to face Eliza who just laughed at her, “How?”

“You’re wearing a ring, darling,” Eliza shook her head as she passed, “Plus she called and asked for my blessing over a month ago,” Alex stared dumbfounded until Astra walked through and greeted her mother warmly.

“You asked her?” Alex asked in confusion and Astra nodded.

“Oh, yeah. We didn’t need another Kara and Cat situation,” Alex rolled her eyes in response. 

“I wouldn’t have pulled a Kara and adopted a child before even telling my mother that I was engaged.”

“Thank god,” Eliza muttered, “But he’s completely adorable. I get Carter updates quite often,” She said happily.

“I’d swear her camera is a permanent fixture of her body at this point. There has got to be at least 300 pictures of him in my email right now,” Alex replied in agreement, “By the way, you have orange paint on your forehead,” She directed at Astra and the woman grimaced before leaving the room and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

“Are you going to tell her about the pink paint she apparently dipped her hair in?” Eliza whispered once she was gone and Alex smirked and shook her head.

“I told her to tie it up. It’s her own fault. I’ll let her figure that one out on her own.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Lexie,” Was said to get the girl’s attention later when Astra entered the room after finally getting all of the paint off of her face. The girl looked up but her mother spoke before she could say anything.

“I’m sorry. But did I not get a phone call explaining to me that you’d been expelled in the third grade for punching some kid for calling you Lexie?” Eliza asked playfully and Alex’s face fell momentarily. She brought her façade back up quickly but her eyes had lost that sparkle that had previously been there. Astra noticed but kept her mouth shut.

“Umm, no,” She shook her head, “I hit him because he called me Ally,” She said softly and Eliza deflated.

“Oh, sorry,” She said but Alex just shrugged her off and looked up at Astra.

“Yes?” 

oooOOooOOooo

“Can I ask?” Astra said softly as they laid together that night.

“You know you can ask me anything,” Alex mumbled as she wound brown curls around her fingers.

“What was special about Ally?” She asked hesitantly and felt Alex tense in her arms, “You don’t have to answer me, baby girl. I’m not going to be offended.”

“It’s okay,” She shook her head, “My dad called me Ally,” She finally said softly, “And he was the only one and it had only been about a month since he had died when that kid said it as a taunt on the playground and I let him have it.”

“I understand,” She said as she reached up and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, “Could I ask you to tell me about him?”

Alex didn’t answer for a long time and Astra just assumed that she wouldn’t be telling her, but Alex finally shifted and looked up into her eyes, “Really?”

“He’s part of you, Alex,” She said in explanation and Alex grinned softly, “But you’re also allowed to have parts of you for you. You don’t have to share this with me if you don’t want to.”

“I think I would like to,” Alex murmured, “You would have liked him,” And her story went on for hours. Astra just listened attentively as Alex talked about her hero.

oooOOooOOooo

“Carter’s birthday party is this weekend,” Astra said as Alex stepped out of the shower and towel dried her hair, “Kara has promised to have her mother removed from the area if we decide to go and she decides to be her bitchy self.”

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, “Well, I’m not going to miss Carter’s party. Even if your sister tries to ruin it.”

Astra shot her a look in the mirror and Alex wrapped her arms around her from behind and hooked her chin over her shoulder, “Aunt Alex couldn’t possibly miss it,” She said teasingly. She’d become increasingly attached to Carter and Carter was equally attached to her.

“And Aunt Astra had better not miss it. You’re the only twin the kid isn’t scared of,” She giggled. It amused all of them that Carter couldn’t stand to be around Alura for very long but he would stay with Astra for however long they would let him, “That should be hilarious by the way. Alura has no clue that the baby likes you. It should irritate her just the right amount.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex entered the apartment that weekend amidst blue and green streamers and balloons everywhere. She placed their gift with the others before finding her best friend’s fiancée.

“How in the world did you two pull this off?” She asked and Cat looked up exasperatedly.

“I don’t even know,” She huffed, “Where’s Astra?” She asked distractedly as she arranged the food on the counter.

“She got a phone call from work. She’ll be in in a few,” She said, “Where’s Carter?” She asked and Cat just pointed towards the living room. She stepped into the living room and found herself standing behind Alura who had just arrived. She wondered briefly if she had passed Astra but figured if her fiancée wasn’t here yet, she couldn’t know that her twin was here.

A blonde blur was moving towards her in the next moment and she faintly recognized that Alura readied herself thinking he was coming for her and bit her lip to keep from smirking as she caught the little boy yelling, “Lexie!” At the top of this lungs. He couldn’t quite form Aunt Alex and had latched onto the nickname the first time he’d heard Astra say it.

“Hey, little man!” She said excitedly, “Happy Birthday!” She said as she bounced him and smiled at his giggle, “Where’s mama at, buddy?” He pointed and then tangled his little hand into her hair as she carried him down the hallway.

Alex carried him with her as she searched for Kara and found her in her bedroom, “K, they’re two. They don’t care what you’re wearing!” She said playfully and Kara stuck her head out of her bathroom and stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Carter threw his peas when we had lunch. I had to shower to get all the green goo out of my hair. I’m almost finished,” Alex laughed at the explanation and looked at the boy on her hip.

“Did you throw peas at mama?” She asked playfully and heard Kara huff from the bathroom as the boy nodded sheepishly, “How was his aim? Am I going to get to coach his little league team?” 

Kara laughed and stepped out of the bathroom as she rolled her eyes, “Well the majority of his lunch was on me so the aim must not be horrible,” She grumbled and Alex giggled as she followed her down the hallway while Carter made buzzing noises with the airplane that was in his hand. Kara crossed to her mother to greet her when she entered the room and Alex heard Carter say something about mommy and stepped into the kitchen.

“I think your toddler wants you,” She said as she watched Cat move around quickly. The woman dropped everything she was doing to cross to Alex and take Carter from her. He giggled happily and reached up to touch her nose. Alex loved to watch Cat with Carter. She’d never seen the journalist act like that with anyone before and it amazed her.

Alex heard the front door open and close before she heard Astra’s voice and watched Carter squirm until Cat sat him down. He took off towards the woman and Alex and Cat stepped into the doorway to watch. 

Astra spun when she heard Carter’s footsteps nearing her and pocketed her phone quickly to catch him and lift him up while he laughed, “Happy Birthday, Carter,” She said as she tickled him and listened to his giggle.

“Thank you,” He said sweetly and she laughed, “Aunt Astra?”

“Yes, buddy?” She said as she smiled expectantly at the question she knew was coming.

“Did you bring me a car?” She laughed. She’d taken him to the grocery store with her once while she was watching him and had bought him a Hot Wheels. It had become their thing and she brought him one of the little toys each time she saw him.

“What kind of aunt would I be if I didn’t?” She asked as she pulled one from her back pocket and placed him down so he could roll it over the walls and make car noises as he ran down the hallway.

Cat watched him go before turning a playful glare towards Astra, “Those things are everywhere. They hurt when you step on them barefoot,” Astra just shrugged and Cat rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, Tiny Cat,” She smirked when she heard Cat growl and Alex stepped away from her side too. She hated that nickname they insisted on taunting her with.

“I swear, you two. I can and will throttle you,” She sneered and Alex and Astra looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

“You do realize that I’m government trained and we kick each other’s asses on a weekly basis right?” She laughed out and Cat glared.

“Well, I could hire someone to do it then,” She grumbled before bending and scooping Carter into her arms as he ran by making siren noises.

“Mommy!” He squealed and the three of them laughed. Kara walked in and smirked at her best friend.

“I heard Tiny Cat,” She mumbled.

“Yes, your fiancée threatened to beat us,” She laughed out.

“Mommy,” Cat looked down at him, “That’s not nice.”

“That’s right, Carter,” Alex giggled out, “Get her,” She froze when Carter’s smile dropped and turned to see Alura stood behind them, “Because violence is never the answer,” She said sarcastically as she turned back to the boy and Cat snorted before excusing herself with something mumbled about the kitchen and Alex once again had Carter in her arms.

His friends from daycare started to arrive shortly after and Alex, Astra, and Kara were pulled into a game of hide and seek while the parents congregated with Cat in the kitchen.

“Got you, Lexie!” Cat heard before the younger girl was joining her in the kitchen with one of the other kids thrown over her shoulder.

“Which parent belongs to you?” The girl pointed and was handed over to the proper father, “Ashley got me caught while she was giggling,” She said playfully towards the girl who just shook her head.

“You were the one laughing,” The girl insisted and Alex laughed before turning to Cat.

“Kara has somehow folded herself into the space under your kitchen sink. You may want to go remind her that she’s twenty three and not two,” Cat just rolled her eyes.

“She’s in her element,” Cat sighed, “Maybe they’ll wear her out and she won’t bug me tonight,” Alex laughed and heard another kid down the hallway.

“Found you!” Astra rounded the corner a moment later and Alex looked up at her.

“I lasted longer than you,” She taunted and Alex rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

“Has my favorite scientist set a date yet?” Alex laughed at Lucy’s question and shook her head.

“We’re never in the house long enough to speak to one another lately. Let alone talk wedding,” Alex said playfully. Astra pouted at her, “It’s mostly my fault. My schedule’s crazy right now.”

“Leave it to me,” Lucy waved her off.

“Last time I left something in my life to you, you set me up on a blind date with Grant,” She pointed with her thumb towards Cat who glared, “You’re not handling anything.”

“That hurts, Danvers.”

“Good.”

oooOOooOOooo

It was later that day after most of the guests had left. Alex was sat with Carter stood in front of her showing her his new train. Kara was watching them with a small smile playing at her lips and stepped into the room to take a seat next to her best friend.

“So,” She said playfully, “When should I expect a niece or nephew?” They both heard a choked noise and looked up to see Astra stood behind them.

“Let’s not kill your aunt, yeah?” She asked, “I’m thinking we just get a dog,” Alex mumbled and then dropped her head back to look at her fiancée, “Speaking of, can we get a puppy?” 

Astra scrunched her face up before shrugging, “As long as you get a big dog breed. What’s the point of having a dog if it’s tiny enough to fit in a bag?” She asked as she helped Cat clear away left over trash from the party.

“Puppy?” Carter said excitedly and they looked back to him.

“Uh oh.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex groaned when Astra’s phone rang and shook her head, “Too early, baby,” She mumbled. Astra grunted in agreement as she reached for her cell.

“Inze,” She said into the receiver before Alex felt her roll away from her embrace and watched her stand from the bed, “Yes, sir. Of course,” Was said in a strong voice as she walked out of the room. Alex groaned and shifted onto Astra’s side of the bed and buried her nose into the woman’s pillow. After a few moments, she finally pulled herself out of the bed and made her way down the hallway in search of her fiancée.

“Astra?” She called softly and finally found her stood in front of the bay windows. She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and laid her cheek in between her shoulder blades.

“Yes, sir,” Was said while Astra’s hand found one of Alex’s and entwined their fingers, “I understand. You can count on me,” Alex bit her lip. That didn’t sound great whatever it was, “Today?” Was asked with less strength than the words before and Alex felt her heart sink, “Of course. That’s fine,” Alex could hear the regret in her voice but only because she spent so much time listening to it. She hung up a moment later and Alex just held her for a moment and breathed in the scent of her fiancée.

“How long?” She whispered and felt Astra deflate.

“I don’t know,” Was finally given to her in answer and Alex nodded against her back.

“What’s going on?” Astra was still for a moment before spinning and looking down at Alex.

“I’m about to break every rule that I ever promised to uphold when I took this job,” Alex furrowed her eyebrows in response and Astra pressed her lips to her forehead gently, “I can’t tell you everything but I’ll tell you what I feel would be safe for you to know,” The younger woman was still confused but didn’t interrupt, “I work for the CIA,” Alex’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, “And I’m about to take on a mission that three agents have died doing so far.”

“What?” Alex whispered in shock, “Baby, no.”

“I’ll be fine, Lexie. I’m coming back to you,” Alex’s eyes filled with tears and Astra leaned forward and hugged her tightly, “I promise I’ll come back to you. I always will.”

“What time?”

“I need to pack now,” Astra mumbled against her hair and Alex buried her face in her neck, “But I love you and I’m coming back to you and I promise you that I will come back unharmed and alive, Alexandra. I promise you.”

Alex finally nodded against her and Astra felt her bunch her shirt up at her lower back in her fists. She’d never had Alex cling to her like this before and felt her heart breaking, “I love you too. And I need to you to come back to me,” She started, “You’d better not make me a widow before I’m even a wife.”

The words were supposed to be a joke but they just came out broken and Astra nodded against her. She reached up and pulled her necklace over her head and slipped it around Alex’s neck. The girl looked up in question and Astra kissed her gently, “I need you to keep this for me,” She whispered against her lips, “Because I’m going to want it back when I get back.”

Alex laughed a watery laugh, “Fine,” She mumbled, “But I’m not a child. I know that tactic,” Alex whispered even though her hand was curling around the locket protectively as she spoke.

oooOOooOOooo

Astra was now stood in the driveway placing a bag in the back seat of the car that Alex had insisted she buy after her accident. Alex was refusing to come off of the porch and tell her goodbye and she knew she was being childish but she hated goodbyes.

Astra leaned back against the car and looked up at her fiancée and Alex looked away from her, “Alex, baby, please?” She called softly and Alex shook her head, “Alex, I know you hate this and I know we just got finished with all the goodbyes but I have to do this and I really don’t want to leave with the last I see of you being you mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Alex finally mumbled while leaning forward on the railing and looking at her fiancée, “Well, I’m not mad at you anyway,” She said while looking at her fingers as she twisted them together, “I don’t know.”

“Well, if you’re not mad at me will you please hug me then?” Astra tried gently and Alex sighed and took a step towards the stairs. Astra was at the bottom of them before she got there and reached up for Alex. She wound her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her into her body. Alex’s legs came around her waist while her hands locked behind Astra’s neck. She clung tightly to the woman and Astra’s arms tightened around her back.

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled into dark curls and Astra shook her head.

“Not your fault, sweetheart,” Astra whispered against her hair, “I hate this too. I really do,” She said as she rocked back and forth with the girl in her arms. They stayed like that for a long few moments before they finally separated from one another, “I promise I’ll contact you when I can, Lexie.”

Alex nodded and laid her cheek down on Astra’s chest, “I know,” She mumbled, “I love you, Ash.”

“And I love you, Alexandra.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex barely slept that night and was beyond tired at work the next day. She got her work done but she was clearly not very sociable like she usually was. Even Winn had left her alone and he was usually really chatty and making lame jokes throughout the day.

She hated being away from Astra but she hated the fact that she couldn’t talk to her even more. She had no clue where she was or what kind of situation she was in and it was eating her inside.

She checked her texts and emails every half hour even though she knew she would have heard her phone if she’d gotten a new message. Nothing so far from her fiancée and she knew she shouldn’t worry, but she was her Astra and she worried anyway.

She picked her phone up eagerly when it beeped and deflated slightly when it was a text from her best friend instead of her fiancée.

Kara: I know it’s last minute but would you pretty please watch Carter on Saturday?

Alex grinned. At least she could have a short distraction.

Alex: Sure, K. I’ll be there.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex showed up to Kara and Cat’s apartment Saturday morning and was let in. Cat let her know that Carter was still sleeping and should be up within the hour. Kara was still getting dressed in her bedroom and Alex could hear her fumbling around back there.

“You look like death,” Cat said in a casual tone and Alex glared at her, “I mean I know you two are practically joined at the hip, but damn, Danvers.”

“I know,” She finally sighed, “I think it’s because I have no way of contacting her and no way of knowing if she’s safe this time,” Cat nodded and impulsively pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead when she passed her.

“Kara! Let’s go,” Alex rolled her eyes. She would be the one to do something and then flee to cover it up, not that Alex was going to bring it up.

Her best friend appeared a moment later and hugged Alex, “You’re the best and I love you!”

oooOOooOOooo

“Lexie?” Alex looked over the back of the couch to see a tiny Carter stood behind her rubbing at his sleepy little face. She grinned and got up to make her way to him. He was scooped up into her arms and laid his head down on her shoulder, “Mornin’,” He mumbled while one of his hands tangled into the back of her hair.

“Good morning, buddy,” She reached back and pulled something out of her pocket, “Aunt Astra sent you this,” She’d stopped and picked up one of those stupid cars that her fiancée insisted on buying him so he wouldn’t question the other woman not being there.

Carter’s face lit up as he reached for it and she smiled. Okay, maybe the things weren’t so awful after all if it could get that reaction out of him.

“Play with me?” He asked hopefully and she smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, buddy. We can play all day, but why don’t we get you some breakfast first?”

oooOOooOOooo

“What’s that?” Carter asked in wonder. Alex giggled and looked over at him. He’d gone through his extensive Disney movie collection and had decided on Tarzan.

“That’s an elephant. Her name is Terk,” He nodded with wide eyes as he watched the movie and she watched him rather than the animation. His facial expressions were way too cute.

“What’s that?” He pointed again and she looked up. 

“That’s a gorilla. That’s Tarzan’s mother,” She said gently and he looked up in wonder. She laughed and tickled his sides before letting him go back to his movie. She picked her phone up distractedly when it rang, “Hello?”

“He okay?” Alex rolled her eyes.

“He’s fine, K. We’re watching Tarzan,” Carter grinned up at her and she ruffled his hair, “What about you? Has your other half had a fit yet about whatever it is that she throws fits about?”

“I heard that, Danvers,” Alex giggled at Cat’s voice. Carter shushed her and she smirked.

“Sorry, buddy,” She heard the women laugh too and she assured them everything was fine before hanging up.

oooOOooOOooo

Carter giggled happily as he ran through the apartment with Alex racing after him. He’d attempted to start a tickle war with her and she’d laughed along even though his tiny fingers couldn’t quite tickle her. He’d then ran when she turned on him proclaiming that the tickle monster couldn’t catch him.

“I’m gonna get you, munchkin,” He cackled as he rounded the counter in the kitchen while she ran after him a few paces behind.

“Noooo,” He crowed out and she giggled too and trailed after him into the living room, “No get me!”

“Uh huh,” Alex taunted playfully while wiggling her fingers at him, “I’m gonna get you,” She teased and he squealed and ran off again. She heard a knock at the door and caught him when he headed that way. She tickled him as she picked him up and opened the door as his laughs filled the apartment. She felt him go tense and looked up before rolling her eyes, “How is it that you always manage to show up when I’m the only one here?”

She stepped back to let the woman in though and Alura paused for a moment before stepping into the apartment, “I assure you it wasn’t planned,” She mumbled and Alex resettled Carter on her hip.

“Kara and Cat are at an event for the day. I’m sure if you called before just showing up, you’d know that,” She said over her shoulder as she headed back into the living room and sat her adorable godson down in the middle of his toys.

“I was in town and wanted to see my grandson,” She said in as much explanation as Alex figured she was going to get. The girl sighed and watched Alura bend down to speak to Carter. The boy, for whatever reason, still didn’t care for her and backed up against Alex’s legs. She saw Alura deflate and bit her lip before rolling her eyes and squatting down behind Carter so he could still feel her.

“Come on, Cart. She’s not so bad,” She said in the voice that usually persuaded him to take a bath or a nap when he didn’t want to. He kept his gaze on Alura but she could tell he was listening by the way his grip on her shorts loosened, “She used to play with your mama and me when we were little like you,” He looked up at her with wide eyes and she nodded to him, “I bet she’d play with you if you asked her really nicely.”

Carter stood slowly and walked over to Alura. The woman grinned at him and he held out a green stuffed dinosaur which she accepted with a soft thank you. When Carter turned to grab another toy, Alura met Alex’s eyes with something that looked like a mix of wonder and question and Alex just shrugged and looked at her watch.

“You better make the most of it. He’ll be ill in about half an hour and I’ll have to put him down,” The woman just nodded wordlessly and Alex stood and left the room. She hated having to be nice to the other woman, but she was Carter’s grandmother and he needed that.

oooOOooOOooo

When Cat and Kara made it back home, they found Alex and Carter on the couch. She’d thrown her legs over the back of the couch and was hanging her head upside down off of the front of it. Carter had copied her pose and his little legs rested against the back of the couch and he was giggling at something she was telling him.

“I thought we left him with an adult. Not another two year old,” Cat said snarkily and Alex looked up at her while Carter squealed as he was lifted into the air by Kara.

“He’s fed, bathed, and completely worn out. You’re welcome, Grant,” Alex grumbled as she rolled and sat up properly.

“Umm, what’s that?” Kara asked when they heard a noise from the kitchen. Alex rubbed at her temples and sighed.

“Your mother,” She said quietly and they both looked down at her, “You’re welcome for that too.”

“I’m so sorry. I had no idea,” Kara started rambling off her apology but Alex just held her hand up.

“I know,” She nodded and stood, “I’d better go if I want to make it home before dark,” Kara nodded and handed a now very sleepy Carter over to her. He hugged her and sloppily kissed her cheek.

“Good night, buddy.”

“Night, Lexie.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Hello?” Alex mumbled into the phone. She’d still been asleep even though it was late in the morning.

“Hey, A. Have you heard from Aunt Astra?”

“Do I sound like I’ve heard from her?” She grumbled and heard Kara sigh, “Sorry, that was rude.”

“It’s okay. I understand,” Alex sighed and rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling, “Mom told me you fixed Carter’s issue with her.”

Alex just grunted in response and held Astra’s locket between her fingers tightly, “She is his grandmother. Even if I can’t stand her.”

“Thank you, A,” Kara said genuinely, “She seemed really shocked that you would have done that for her.”

“I’m really shocked that I did that for her,” Alex mumbled into the phone and pulled Astra’s pillow into her arms and wrapped her body around it, “With all the shit she’s put me through, I should have just laughed and let him hide from her.”

oooOOooOOooo

The girl had finally pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the grocery store. The two of them had been putting it off for at least a week and she figured maybe it would distract her for an hour or so.

She gloomily made her way down aisles and picked up everything on the list that had been hanging on the fridge. She’d checked out and loaded everything into the car before looking up and catching sight of the pet store that was in the same parking lot.

The girl stood there propped against her car for a moment before grabbing her ID and wallet and making her way towards the store purposely.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex laughed at the tiny brown and white puppy that was in front of her chewing happily on one of the numerous toys she’d bought for him, “You’re pretty cute,” She mumbled as she petted him and he nuzzled against her and pounced on her lap. She giggled.

The store had been having adoption day and she’d fallen in love with the runt of the St. Bernard litter. After picking out the other things she would need for him, they were set and in the car on the way home.

“What am I going to call you?” She asked aloud and chuckled when he bit on her shoe and gently pulled him away, “Don’t eat that,” She laughed out and shook her head.

oooOOooOOooo

It was now a week and a half into Astra’s mission, and Alex had heard nothing from the other woman. To say she was worried was an understatement. She worked diligently but her mind was constantly on the other woman and if she was safe or not.

Her puppy, Cooper, had settled in well and he slept in the bed with Alex nightly being that she hated sleeping on her own now. Astra had ruined her.

She constantly found herself spinning her charm bracelet or running her fingers over Astra’s locket. Being home and surrounded by all things Astra helped but she wanted the real thing.

If you didn’t know any better, you could look around and not even know that the other woman was gone. A half-finished painting was sat on the easel in the front room. Alex had closed her paints to keep them from drying out but her brushes were where she’d left them.

A note was still on the counter from where Astra had made a little note that simply said Gone to grab milk from the store. I’ll pick up that god awful cereal you like. –Astra. Her mug was still on the counter from where she’d sat it the night before and hadn’t had a chance to use it the morning she left before having to leave.

Her clothes had still been in the hamper until Alex had done laundry the night before. Her fruity shampoo sat next to Alex’s in the shower. These little reminders greeted Alex each time she turned around and reminded her that her fiancée was gone and oh so silent on the communication front. 

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke to a small body wiggling around beneath the blankets at her feet, “Cooper,” She mumbled out as she rolled over, “Be still.”

The puppy was having none of that though and eventually wiggled himself lose and left the bed with a growl. Alex groaned and sat up rubbing at her face, “I just took you out. There’s no way,” She said as she flipped the blankets back. She then froze when she heard the puppy start barking repeatedly, “Cooper?” He just continued barking and she got up quietly and grabbed her softball bat from the closet.

Alex hedged down the hallway towards the front of the house and the sound of barking, “Cooper,” She hissed out hoping that he was just spooked by an animal outside or something, “Dude, it’s midnight,” She tried again hoping that her voice would snap him out of his trance. No luck there.

She made her way towards him with her bat held up over her shoulder should she need to swing it. Her bare feet slid along the hardwood floors while her eyes adjusted to the dark slowly.

“Dammit, Cooper,” She mumbled when she stubbed the coffee table with her toe, “You’d better hope we have an intruder,” She froze when she found the puppy and the figure in her hallway, “Shit, Coop,” She said and lifted her bat.

“Woah!” She froze at the voice, “I promise I’m not going to rob you. I just really wanted to crawl in the bed with my fiancée,” Alex dropped her bat and took two bounding steps towards the dark figure she now knew was Astra.

The woman caught her easily and Alex hugged her while planting feathered kisses all over her face while she cried, “You’re here,” She whispered in between kisses and Astra nodded while hugging her tighter.

“I am,” She said as she caught Alex’s lips, “Were you going to hit me with a bat?”

“You could announce yourself,” Alex rolled her eyes and reached out to flip the lights on, “What am I supposed to think when he decides he’s gotta get up and bark at a stranger in the house?”

“Aww,” Astra’s eyes had lit up as soon as she saw the puppy who’d foiled her plan to sneak up on Alex and the girl watched her kneel down to pet him, “Cooper? Is that it?”

“Yeah,” Alex said as she ran her hand over Astra’s shoulders, “Are you okay?” She asked and bit her lip.

Astra looked up at her and took in her worried face before standing and cupping her cheeks gently. She leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, “I am fine, Alexandra,” She whispered and kissed the end of her nose, “I promised I would come back to you unharmed and I’ve never broken a promise I’ve made to you,” Alex nodded, “And I’m not about to start now.”

“I missed you so much, Astra,” She whispered back as she leaned forward and buried her face against Astra’s shoulder and wound her arms around her tightly, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, my Alexandra.”


End file.
